Pasts
by Up-In-the-Clouds1285
Summary: I can't remember who I am or where I came from. With the help of some new friends and a few old ones hopefully I'll figure it out sooner or later. But who knows when that'll happen. All I know now? Someone's messing with me, I've been ripped from my time, and I did stuff in the past that are pretty bad. Over all I'm just the new kid at camp; the kid with serious demigod problems.


**Hey everyone! I've been busy writing :D This is a story I thought of a couple of days ago. Had to write about it. I think I know where I'm going with this but... we'll see how it goes enjoy!**

Pasts

Pain. It consumed me. My eyes watered and I was shaking. Every time I moved it shot all the way up my spine. When I could look I felt nauseous and bile rose in my throat. It wasn't a pretty sight. My left arm was bent at an angle that was not natural. Bright white bone poked through the skin. My right hand cradled a spot above my hip. As I pulled it away a crimson flower bloomed from the wound. Slick red liquid covered my hand. Blood. It began pooling around me. Black spots appeared in my vision.

Sirens wailed. Lights flashed. But none of that mattered to me. I wanted to sleep. Just for a minute to escape the pain. Just for a minute. One minute. My eyes started closing.

A boys chubby face appeared in front of me. He looked like something was urgent. I wondered what was wrong? He slapped my face slightly and his lips moved telling me something.

"Hurts." I groaned trying to explain to him. The boy nodded his curly hair bouncing. Something was in his hair. Were those horns? His lips moved again. The words washed over my ears like dull thuds. Other men came running towards me with a long stretcher in tow.

As soon as they lifted me onto it searing pain coursed through every inch of my body. I cried out.

The blackness called me to its welcoming arms. I escaped gladly.

I jolted awake. My hands shook. I tried to keep my breathing steady. The dream kept happening. It was the third night in a row of it reoccurring. The night they rescued me from the accident. But I couldn't remember anything before that. Nothing.

The steady beeping of the machine next to the bed reminded me of where I was, the hospital. I scowled. I'de been there nearly a week and still no sign of who I was or where I'de come from.

I tried to sit up but the wound at my side screamed at me not to and I was forced to lay back down. Despite the stitches and bandages it still hurt whenever I attempted to move too much. My arm was in a cast that was set from above my elbow all the way to my hand.

My migraine was awful even with all the pain killers they were giving me. I had a really bad concussion. I must have hit the pavement hard.

Scratch that. I did hit the pavement hard. That much I could tell for sure without the concussion. My body was covered in black and blue bruises and I had cuts and scrapes everywhere.

"Knock. Knock." a nurse said opening the curtains revealing her pretty short brown hair and gorgeous face. "Sleep well?"

I winced and brought my hand to my eyes to block the suns bright morning light. "It was fine." I lied.

The nurse smiled revealing a perfect set of bleached white teeth. They were unnaturally white. "That's good. Remember anything more, Deary?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Good. Good." she muttered and started scratching things down on her clipboard.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Good?"

"Well we couldn't have you remembering everything all at once now could we? That would overwhelm your petty demigod brain now wouldn't it?"

"Demigod?"

"Hmm, still not ringing a bell. This won't be as fun I guess if you don't remember."

"What won't be as fun?"

"Gah! Same questions every time they don't realize who I am."

"You sound like you want to murder someone!"

Her eyes twinkled changing from brown to red, "Clever boy. You found my secret."

I jumped and quickly tried to get in a position ready to move, "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed creepily. Actually it was more of a cackle. Her white teeth showing. "You used to, demigod!"

There it was again, demigod? What on earth?

"Now I get to kill you!" she hissed, her fangs bared. Wait, fangs?

She lunged towards me. I swung my leg at her chest sending her flying backwards. I needed to get out of there.

I slid out of the bed. Nausea almost overwhelmed me the moment my feet hit the floor. I frantically began to look for some sort of weapon. There were none. I rushed out the door and into the hallway.

Why is my first instinct to look for a weapon? I thought.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" the nurse shouted at me though I was beginning to doubt she even was a nurse. She came running at me with raiser sharp claws protruding from where her finger nails should have been. It kind of reminded me of Wolverine from X-men.

Using my new ultra hard cast as a shield I blocked her strikes somehow.

Then she swung her left hand at my face and I quickly raised

my arm to deflect it. But that had been her plan all along. Using her other hand, her claws raked across my chest. The bleeding deep cut causing me to falter in my attempts at blocking her.

Then she kneed me where my stitches were. I was thrown into the wall and fell to the floor gasping as the deep ache coursed through me.

When I tried to block the blow coming at me she grabbed the cast and pinned it to the floor with her foot. Her claws threatened under my chin and pressed on my throat.

She laughed, "You thought you could escape me. Me? Alli. One of the greatest empousai ever to exist. Aside from my sister Kelli who that Jackson boy murdered!"

Using her other hand she playfully began scraping her claws across my already wounded chest. I grit my teeth and grunted as she slowly cut through my skin.

Alli's rant went on, "Ooh, he'll pay for it one day. I was just about to reform completely too and then she got dumped back in Tartersus as a pile of dust while I'm up here alone without her! But you can die first, demigod!" the nail started digging into my skin.

I closed my eyes anticipating death.

Then she squealed in pain. A metal point protruded from her chest. The pressure of her sharp nails against my neck vanished as she exploded into a pile of golden dust.

"Not today." said a girl holding the bronze dagger that had just stabbed the nurse that was now a pile of dust. She rushed to my side and scowled at the damage the... empousai had done.

"Gods! If I had only been here sooner."

She pulled something out of her bag. A flask and a baggy full of little golden squares that looked almost like chocolate.

"Eat these." she said handing me two of the squares.

The thought of questioning her didn't even enter my mind. I nibbled on one of them and immediately felt the aches fade a little. I sighed with relief.

"This will sting a little."

"What?" I asked too late. She rubbed the liquid from her flask into my cuts and I hissed at the intense stinging. Ever had hand sanitizer on a paper cut? It felt similar to that. Now imagine that on like twenty cuts on your chest stinging ten times worse. Yep it was that bad. Then it vanished and the pain I had before was not nearly as bad. But I became extremely tired.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." the girl smiled.

She was beautiful. She wasn't cute or gorgeous like that empousai. It was true beauty. I don't even think she was wearing make-up. She wore jeans and an orange T-shirt that said camp half-blood on it. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders with such ease. And she didn't even seem like she cared how she looked.

"My names Piper, by the way." she smiled again.

I laughed hesitantly. I didn't remember my name. Shaking my head wincing I said, "I'm sorry, Piper. I- I just don't remember who I am."

Fire sparked in her eyes like she hated those words and scowled. "Hera better not be messing with us again because I will personally kill her if she's behind it."

"Who?"

"No one, you wouldn't remember." She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Leo!"

After a second a short boy with curly brown hair appeared from around the corner. "Sup- Ohh! He doesn't look so hot."

I laughed weakly, "I don't feel so hot right now."

He looked surprised that I could even talk. "So what gotchya? A telekhine, chimera, cyclops, echidna, one of the kindly ones-"

"Leo! Stop saying names! And it was an empousai. A vampire demon girl."

"Was she pretty?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"LEO!" Piper looked like she could murder him.

I looked at the boy, Leo, smirking and nodded. She had been pretty.

He made the 'cha ching' motion with his arm.

"Quit worrying about whether or not she was cute an help me get him back to camp." her lips were laced in a tone that made me think she was right. It didn't matter if the vampire girl was pretty.

Leo moved forward immediately to help.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Probably." I tried to stand and grunted as my everything hurt. "No."

Leo an Piper grabbed my arms and the helped me walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked when Piper pressed the roof button on the elevator.

"Up." Leo snickered like it was obvious.

"Stop fooling around." Again Pipers voice was like silk. I would never fool around again.

Leo stood straighter his smile fell off his lips. Then he jerked like he had just awoken from a trance and stuck his tongue out at Piper.

The doors slid open. They helped me stagger outside and towards a guy sitting on a black horse and two others a brown and a hazel one stood next to him. How horses gets on a roof, I have no idea.

Then I saw the horses had wings. Like real ones. Real bird wings with feathers and all. I was seriously tripping.

"I must have hit my head really hard because those are Pegasus."

All three horses neighed annoyed.

The guy slid off the black Pegasus' back. He looked very casual and I knew immediately that he was the type of guy girls fawn over. An easy going smile curled on his lips. He had sea green eyes and black hair."The correct term is pegasi and you do not want to hear the words coming out of their mouths." then his face scrunched up with concern when he got a better look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said through my gritted teeth and tried not to show my pained expression.

He saw straight through it, "We need to get you to camp."

"What camp?"

"Camp half-blood. I'll explain later but we need to go."

"What about going to camp Jupiter?" Piper asked. She sounded longing.

"It'll have to wait, Pipes."

She stuck out her lip and pouted slightly. Sighing she helped me get painfully onto the back of the hazel pegasus.

"Piper?" Leo said, "That's your pegasus what about you?"

"I'm going to continue to Camp Jupiter. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll get a cab the rest of the way. We're already in Arizona so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever." Leo rolled his eyes, "Tell your boyfriend Leo says hi."

"Will do."

Then the Pegasi leapt of the roof into the air. And it didn't even feel like anything was out of the ordinary.

**Okay! That was fun! What should his name be? I'm thinking a name like Mason or Brian? Maybe? Yes? No? No. Okay. So any names are welcomed! By the way this story is not my priority. I will try to update once or twice every two weeks but no promises. My priority is my story Never Left Alone. You should check it out. I'm almost halfway done with it. So I hope you liked this! Reviews and ideas are AWESOME. Please Please PLEASE! Give me some names to go off of.**

**Love you all,**

**-Up-In-the-Clouds1285**


End file.
